


Kiss Me

by Burning_Up_A_Sun



Series: A Truth So Loud We Can't Ignore [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cloud Watching, Drabble, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Up_A_Sun/pseuds/Burning_Up_A_Sun
Summary: Written for the prompt Clouds atHP-NextGen100





	

**Author's Note:**

> Drabbles are fun to write when you want to write but can't concentrate. The title comes from the song [Kiss Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3YcNzHOBmk8). I loved the 90s.

“That one’s a cow. _That_ one’s a ship.” Al lies on his back and points out familiar objects in the clouds’ shapes.

“Why are we doing this again?” Scorpius asks, aware of the grass that pokes the exposed skin above his waistband.

“It’s fun.” Albus doesn’t say _duh_ but it’s there. “C’mon. You did this when you were little.”

Scorpius is aghast. “Lie on the cold, wet ground in my good clothes? Grandfather would’ve been furious.”

“Then how about because it’s easier to kiss you this way?” Al rolls onto his side and pulls Scorpius closer. 

That makes perfect sense.


End file.
